Conventionally, synchronous reluctance rotating electric motors including a rotor iron core provided with a plurality of circular-arc air gap layers, and a stator are known. In such synchronous reluctance rotating electric motors, there is a rotor iron core including bridges that bridge over air gaps in order to guarantee mechanical strength during rotation. However, by including the bridges that bridge over the air gaps, there are possibilities that leakage flux may be increased between magnetic paths adjacent to each other via air gaps and torque and power factor may decline.